


Build A Rocket With Me

by changkvvns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, hansol is a smol bean, joshua just wants whats best for hansol, rocket - Freeform, seungkwan is a bamf in my imagination anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkvvns/pseuds/changkvvns
Summary: "build a rocket with meblast it up to the skylook, we fly so high"Hansol's shy ass just wanted his crush to notice him... just not like this...





	Build A Rocket With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, for English we had to write a creative short story... this is what I ended up writing...

Hansol would not deny that his life was more boring than watching grass grow, yet he had no idea how his friends has convinced him to do this. He watched the blonde haired, brown eyed boy as he sipped his caramel mocha latte, total oblivious to Hansol staring at him from the other side of the cafe window.

“I hope you rot in Hell for this,” he cursed his friends, Joshua and Jihoon, the so-called ‘friends’ who had dared him to do this. 

_ “Come on!” Joshua had laughed. “You’ve liked him for the longest time!” _

_ “I am  _ not  _ serenading him with lyrics. Mediocre ones at that,” Hansol cut back. _

_ “Hey!” Jihoon and Joshua complained in unison. “I wrote those lyrics…” Jihoon grumbled, using a hand to brush his dyed red hair from his eyes. _

_ Hansol ignored his friend’s comment. “The point is, he wont notice me, he won't ever fall for me.” _

_ Jihoon’s normally dark gaze softened, “‘Sol... if he can't see how amazing you are then he doesn't deserve you or your time.”  _

_ Joshua nodded, agreeing with Jihoon. “And if it comes to it, you have us. We’ll be with you for the rest of forever.”  _

_ Hansol pretended to vomit for show, but deep down he was grateful for having such amazing, wonderful people as friends. “Okay,” he sighed. “I'll do it. I'll tell Seungkwan that I like him.” _

That was how he found himself in his current position, standing outside his crush’s favourite cafe, watching said crush sip coffee and answer questions from a fat textbook.

Hansol sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair as he pushed open the large door of the cafe. 

The bell on the door rang and a blonde man at the counter greeted him with a smile. He first ordered a coffee frappuccino and a strawberry shortcake before making his way over to the boy who was studying.

“E=mc ² ,” Hansol said, sitting across from the boy he had adored for the past two and a half years. 

Seungkwan blinked at him. “This is psychology…” he said, causing the brunette to flush. “Nice try though.” 

Hansol gave an awkward laugh. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of his friends. Joshua was holding up a drawing of a rocket that was comparable to that of a three and a half year old, Jihoon was pointing at in unenthusiastically. 

“So… ahhh…” he cleared his throat. “Build a rocket with me?” he began, voice shaking a lot. In the corner of his eye he noticed Jihoon, a music student, bury his face in his hands at Hansol’s sudden tone-deafness. “Blast it up to the sky,” he continued to rap, more shy than he had ever previously been in his horrific, short life. “Look we fly so hi-”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” The shorter boy asked, head slightly tilted to the side.

“Ahhh…” Hansol looked for something to say.

“The coffee and cake,” the blonde haired barista interrupted and Hansol mentally thanked whatever God was watching over him. 

The barista placed the beverage in front of Hansol, and the cake in the middle of the table, between the two college third years. He placed a second drink in front of Seungkwan.

“I didn’t-” Seungkwan began to argue but the blonde man held up a hand to stop him.

“I was told to prepare it and deliver it to you. I don't know who ordered it,” he said, to which Seungkwan nodded slightly.

“Thank you,” Hansol paused, looking at the barista’s name tag, “Jeonghan.” 

Jeonghan nodded respectfully and returned to his place at the counter. 

Hansol turned back and caught Seungkwan’s eye accidentally, flushing just a bit more.

“Was this you?” the shorter, blonde boy asked. 

In his peripheral vision Hansol caught sight of Joshua madly nodding his head.

“No,” Hansol rushed. “My crazy friend brought it in hopes I’d say yes and we’d strike up conversation from there since their idea of me serenading you didn’t work in the slightest...”

Seungkwan’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked around the room for said crazy friend.

“Don’t look for him. It’ll only fuel his crazy ideas.”

Seungkwan giggled lightly and looked down at the drink Joshua had brought. “At least he has good taste.” 

Hansol wanted to point out that Joshua probably remembered what Seungkwan’s favourite drink was from many of Hansol’s ramblings of the blonde, but instead he stayed quiet. 

“So… what’s your name?” Seungkwan asked, reaching out and taking a fork and stabbing the shortcake with it. 

“H-Hansol.” the brunette stuttered.

“Well then,” Seungkwan smirked. “Hello there H-Hansol,” he said placing a piece of the shortcake in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S. I may be considering writing either a part 2 or just another short story related to this one, but I'm not making any promises...


End file.
